


oyabun and tsuki-chan go to an archipelago and have a really satisfying trip

by koiiiiiiii



Category: virtual youtubers
Genre: F/F, Written in an Hour, and it's just bad content in general, joke but written badly and really lazy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: Ai and Luna go to an island and have a really good time.





	oyabun and tsuki-chan go to an archipelago and have a really satisfying trip

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you cal.

Ai didn't really think she would actually be up to staying on an island, but now that it's actually happening, she couldn't really feel any regret. She was there with her beloved Tsuki-chan, who surprisingly agreed. Ai could remember the moment the question was put out there by the upd8 staff...

"Ai-san, what would you bring with you to a uninhabited island?" The unknown man behind the laptop asked, staring at the computer monitor containing the A.I herself.

"Hmm... I'd bring... Tsuki-chan!" She answered enthuiastically.

Remembering the moment always felt nice, until she was interrupted by something better. Luna herself.

"Oyabun, what should we do now that we're here?" And _**GODDAMN**_ , was that voice cute as hell to Ai. It was just like the voice in the lesbian delusions she would have. Luna didn't really know about those unless Ai mentioned them though. It's a secret.

"We should explore! And maybe we could... do something."

"What's something?"

"Never mind! Let's go!"

The first few days were fine. They had already built a house with their newfound building skills, and were... having a good time. The following weeks weren't.

Unfortunately their building skills did not come with the skill to make clothing. So they were in the same clothes all the time, smelling like island and also having a smell like they were having a good time in their house. Eventually Luna was getting very hungry. She thought it would only last just one week alone with her oyabun, but she soon realized that Ai doesn't share the same pain of being hungry. While Ai was considered to be sleeping, after all it's hard to tell if a computer is sleeping, she built graves for her buddies who died after the first week.

After being eaten by Luna. There were no remains of Pablo-ccoli Diego Jose Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno Maria de los Remedios Ciprin Cipriano de la Santisima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso, and only Ebiber's tail. No one could ever feel the pain of eating them, nor the pain of hearing their high pitched screams while being eaten.

"Oh, Luna-chan, what's up, oh wait, NO DON'T DO IT AAAAAAAAAAAA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU STUPID IDIOT AAAAAAAAAA hsfdjfhdjksd"

"I knew this would happen zamasuuuuuuu!"

Ai didn't know she would be next. More days passed, until one very spooky night where it was raining and stuff because bad stuff usually happens on rainy and thundery nights. They were both getting ready for bed, the routine only being just getting in the bed.  
BUT THERE WAS A CHANGE!!! OOOH! OH NO!!!

"Tsuki-chan, you're being a little rougher than usual... did you get a power rush?" Insert a speaker tag for Ai because god i'm really fucking lazy. Luna didn't reply with clear words. More like muffled chewing of some sort. That is, until Ai saw that her fucking foot was missing.

"Oh no. Tsuki-chan, we can talk about this, you don't have to do this -" Ai shook her hands, like it would convince Luna to NOT EAT HER. This however did not work.

"Oyabun, I'm _REALLY_ **_FUCKING_ _HUNGRY_**." After saying this, Luna then ripped the FUCK out of that arm and ate it. In like. One bite. Large Portion.

"NO!! NOOOOOO! TSUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The upd8 staff came back the day after. What they didn't know was that Luna had become feral and would kill a bitch with one bite and a stick or something.

"Ai-san, where are you?"

"Oh wait, there's Luna-san. Hey, Luna-san, where's... Wait. She's running. OH MY GOD RUN SHE'S RUNNING WITH A WEAPON OH GOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASGHKSDFHJ"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and supporting me on my trip to make the vtuber tag a common tag


End file.
